pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cradily
/ |evofrom=Lileep |gen=Generation III |species=Barnacle Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Grass |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=133.2 lbs. |metweight=60.4 kg |ability=Suction Cups |dw=Storm Drain |body=05 |egg1=Water 3 |color=Green |male=87.5 |evo= }} Cradily (Japanese: ユレイドル Yureidoru) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Cradily is a green Pokémon with yellow eyes and a yellow pattern on its underside. The eyes are in its mouth and the pattern on its head are false eyes. It has a yellow band around its neck. It has red and pink tentacles coming out of the back of its head.﻿ Evolution Cradily evolves from a Lileep starting at Level 40. Game info Game locations |border = |rubysapphire = Evolve Lileep |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Lileep |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Lileep |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Lileep |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Trade |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Lileep |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Cradily roams around the ocean floor in search of food. This Pokémon freely extends its tree trunk-like neck and captures unwary prey using its eight tentacles. |sapphire=Cradily's body serves as an anchor, preventing it from being washed away in rough seas. This Pokémon secretes a strong digestive fluid from its tentacles. |emerald=It drags its heavy body along the seafloor. It makes its nest in the shallows of warm seas. Cradily can be seen on beaches when the tide goes out. |firered=It ensnares prey with its eight tentacles. It then melts the prey with a strong acid before feeding. |leafgreen=It ensnares prey with its eight tentacles. It then melts the prey with a strong acid before feeding. |diamond=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up its prey from the beaches. |pearl=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up its prey from the beaches. |platinum=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up its prey from the beaches. |heartgold=It lives in warm seas. Its heavy body weighs it down so it won't get washed away in rough weather. |soulsilver=It lives in warm seas. Its heavy body weighs it down so it won't get washed away in rough weather. |black=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up its prey from the beaches. |white=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up its prey from the beaches. |black 2=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up prey from beaches. |white 2=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up prey from beaches. |x=It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up prey from beaches. |y=It ensnares prey with its eight tentacles. It then melts the prey with a strong acid before feeding.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Cradily_BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Cradily XY.gif |orasspr = Cradily XY.gif}} Gallery 346Cradily_AG_anime.png 346Cradily_Dream.png Trivia *Cradily has the best Special Defense of any Grass type Pokémon. *Cradily's shiny sprite colors resembles its pre-evolution (Lileep)'s color. Origin It is possibly based on crinoids or sea lilies. Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon